Night On The Town
by Roxius
Summary: Valeria decides to cheer Lynette up by taking her out on a date on her birthday. Warning: SHOUJO AI IS PRESENT! This is a Lynette X Valeria fic. Please R & R and do not flame!


Title: Night on the Town

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T for lesbians

Pairing: Lynette X Valeria (SHOUJO AI!)

Summary: Valeria decides to cheer Lynette up by taking her out on a date on her birthday. Warning: SHOUJO AI IS PRESENT! This is a Lynette X Valeria fic. Please R & R and do not flame!

* * *

As darkness fell over the small town like a blanket, Lynette let out a frustrated sigh. Not a single customer had come in all day. Lynette was normally used to be alone for hours on end, but today was her birthday. She was hoping that at least SOMEONE would visit her or something today! Suddenly, a small chime filled the air, signaling the entry of a customer. "Welco-" Lynette began, but stopped when she saw it was only Valeria. 

"What? You don't have to be polite to your friends? Only customers?" Valeria asked sarcastically with a smirk. Lynette sighed and replied, "I'm sorry, Valeria. It's just...It's just that today's my birthday and no one came to see me and-" Valeria placed a finger on her friend's lips and said, "Don't worry, sweetie. I've been planning a special birthday celebration for you all day!" "Really?!" Lynette exclaimed, her eyes practically beaming with delight.

Valeria giggled at Lynette's enthusiasm and cried, "Yup! I'm taking you out...on a date!" Lynette's facial expressions quickly went from pure excitment to sheer terror. Lynette could feel her heart begin to pound in her chest as she stuttered, "Y-You mean...a d-date...like as...like as...lovers?" Valeria grinned at the horrorified girl and replied, "Yeah! Come on, I know you'll like it! Lesbian bars are fun!" Lynette looked at Valeria like she was insane and thought, 'WHY, GOD, WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME?'

"So..." Valeria asked, offering to take Lynette's hand, "Will you go out with me?' Lynette's face was completely flushed red as she tried to think of a way out. After a few seconds, Lynette realized she was out of luck. 'Damn it, I can't think of anything! I AM TOTALLY SCREWED!' Sighing, Lynette took Valeria's hand and said, "Fine, let's just get this over with..." Valeria let out a squeal of happiness and exclaimed, "Oh, thank you! I promise you'll enjoy yourself!"

* * *

"Hey, Valeria? Are you sure we're going the right way?" Lynette asked nervously as she and Valeria walked around in a part of the town she had never seen before. Garbage and filth was everywhere, including rundown losers and homeless people. Valeria patted her younger friend on the back and exclaimed, "Don't worry, sweetie! If anyone tries to hurt you, they'll have to go through me! I wouldn't let anything happen to you on your birthday or any other day!" Lynette looked up at Valeria and a slight blush formed on her cheeks as she thought, 'Wow...Thank you, Valeria...' 

Soon, Valeria and Lynette found themselves standing in front of a shaggy old building. A large sign with the words 'NEOLIGHT' hung over the door. "Here it is!" Valeria exclaimed proudly. Lynette felt a little nervous about going in, but she didn't have much of a choice when Valeria kicked the door open and ran in, dragging her along as well. Suddenly, instead of the silence and serenity of night, Lynette's ears and eyes were filled with loud booming music and bright neon lights that flashed about.

Lynette eventually pulled herself out of Valeria's grasp only to find herself standing at the front desk. The women at the desk had short blue hair and wore men's clothes. "Hey, Jo. How's it going?" Valeria said as if it were no big deal. The woman named Jo smiled and replied, "I've been better, girl. Anyway...I see you have guests..." When Lynette realized they were talking about her, she quickly hid her face.

"She's a cute one, Valeria! WAY better looking than the last two!" Jo remarked. Lynette's face reddened as she tried to picture Valeria going out with other girls. Valeria nodded, slammed a small roll of money onto the counter and asked, "One table, please.I would like it to be in the shadows, near the corner, so I can have some alone time with her..." Jo nodded and led the two girls to their seats. As they walked through the club, Lynette looked around, watching as various women made love with one another. For sone reason, it made Lynette feel very horny all of the sudden.

When they finally reached the table, Lynette was shaking all over with sexual urges. 'Ugh! What...is happening to me...?' wondered the blond-haired girl as she took her seat. Valeria sat across from Lynette and purred, "So, sweetie...what do you think of the place?" Lynette whiped some sweat off her brow and replied, "Well, it is...interesting, to say the least..." Valeria noticed how flustered Lynette looked and a sly grin formed on her lips.

Valeria placed a hand on Lynette's soft cheek and cooed, "Aw, are you nervous?" Lynette gently pushed Valeria's hands away and hissed, "Listen to me, Valeria! Why did you bring me here? What are you trying to prove? Do you really think I'm a lesbian? DO YOU? ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!" Valeria had never seen Lynette so angry before. It was both scary and adorable at the same time.

When Valeria didn't respond, Lynette clenched her teeth and got up. "I'm out of here!" she exclaimed, but was stopped when Valeria grabbed her wrists. Lynette spun around to tell her to let go, but she ran into a pair of full luscious lips on the way. Lynette's eyes widened as she realized this was exactly what she was trying to avoid: she was kissing her friend! 'Then again,' Lynette thought, 'Valeria was the one that started it!'

When they finally seperated, the thoughts and feelings within Lynette's head were whirling around like crazy. Valeria smiled and asked, "Now...you enjoyed that, am I right?" Lynette's legs began to feel like jello so she quickly took a seat. Valeria sat down as well and waited for Lynette to take it all in.

After a few moments, Lynette finally broke their awkward silence. "That kiss...that kiss was...it was...it was amazing..." Valeria cupped Lynette's chin inbetween her fingers and purred, "You liked it, huh? I knew you would. Now...would you like some more, my love?"

As if pulled by an invisible force, Lynette found herself following Valeria into a hallway labeled 'The Sex Room'. For the rest of that long night, moans and screams could be heard throughout the club, but it was all drowned out by the booming music.

Lynette, her body covered in heat and sweat, placed a powerful kiss on Valeria's lips and whispered, "Thanks...for the birthday present...Valeria..."


End file.
